Operation:CRUSH
by Numbuh3Fan
Summary: Wally's cousin,Jack, comes in town and gets to hang with the KND. However, jealousy strikes when Jack falls for Kuki. But what is Jack's real purpose for his visit(in case you are wondering, CRUSH stands for Cool Relative Unleashes Sensitive Heart)
1. Jack

Note: I do not own KND(but i'm a good fan!)

It was another afternoon in the KND treehouse. Coming back from a victory against Knightbrace, the operatives relaxed in front of the t.v.

"Oooh, lets watch Rainbow Monkeys!" said Numbuh 3 " Are you nuts! I'm playing video games" replied Numbuh 4, reaching for the controller.

"Rainbow Monkeys!" "Video games!" "Rainbow Monkeys!" "Video games!"

"Oh will you two be quiet!. Numbuh 5 tryin' to get some shuteye." She tilted her hat over her face. A faint ring went off.  
" Numbuh 5 is right. Why don't you guys settle on something." Numbuh 1 said as he went to go answer the door.

"Fine." Wally looked at Kuki with her sleeve touching her chin. "Oh, I know." She jumped up. " Rainbow Monkey video games!"

Wally slapped his head. "Oh, man. We are NOT playing your stupid 'Rainbow Monkey' video game!" He said this in a mocking tone. Numbuh 3's eyes widened and she started to cry.

"Oh, crud." " Ummm, guys. Someone's here." Numbuh 2 pointed to the entrance. A boy that looked just like Wally stood next to Numbuh 1, except he was taller. He wore blue jeans and red hoodie. With his hat , with the cap to the back,  
on and his black sunglasses, he was a pretty cool kid.

" Numbuh 4, is this your cousin?" asked Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 grinned sulkingly. "Unfortunately, yes." " C'mon mate. Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Wally sighed. "Guys, This is Jack. Jack, this is Numbuh 1,2,3, and 5.

" What's up? I'm Abby" " Hey Jack. Names Hoagie." " You've met me.  
Leader of the team, Nigel." " Hi! I'm Kuki." Kuki smiled and waved. Jack tilted his glasses so his eyes were seen and winked at her, smiling. Kuki giggled with her sleeve covering her mouth. Wally saw this and grew a shocked look on his face, with his jaw wide opened.

Please Review! This is my first story.(hopefully it'll continue) 


	2. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KND(but i am a huge fan!)

"So Jack. How dya know I was here?" Number 4 walked up to him. "Well, I asked your dad and he said you should be here an' I can see why." Jack winked at Kuki and she giggled. Number 4 pulled up his sleeve

"So I took my P.O.U.C.H to your treehouse." Before Wally got a swung at him Number 2 got excited, "Woah! You got 2x4 technology too? What does it stand for." "Well, it stands for Places Owies Until Criminals Hurt. It looks like a Kangaroo. He pointed out the window and everyone rushed to see. Except Number 4.

"It's soooo cute!" squealed Number 3. " What's so great about that" murmured Number 4.

Just then the siren went off. " Hurry, the DCFDTL is at the park. Gear up and move out!" Everyone did as Number 1 said. " Ummm, Jack. You can come too if you want." Thanks Number 1. Jack flipped out the window and landed in POUCH.

"What a show off..."

When they arrived, the DCFDTL was destroying the park with a giant destructive robot so kids couldn't play. " Oh, look. The Kids Next Door." Their monotone voices echoed as they grabbed a huge oak tree. " To bad you have to leaf!" "Ugh. And I thought Number 2's puns were bad."Said Number5 "Hey! I heard that!" They slammed the tree but they dodged it just in time.

"Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!" They charged at the robot, but it slammed them back. Jack reared up his POUCH on its tail and kicked the robot, knocking it down.  
However, the robot grabbed a foot and thrust it against the slides and towards the swings.

The kangaroo started to malfunction so Jack ejected himself. "Everybody, move away!" They ran as Jack pushed a button on a control he had with him. It caused an explosion causing the destruction of the robot and POUCH. Debrease flew everywhere. A chunk of metal was headed for Kuki.

"Number 3, look out!" yelled Number 4. She looked up and screamed. Number 4 was about to go after her, but Jack grabbed her and pushed her out of the way. "Oooh, my head." Kuki rubbed it "are you all right Number 3" Everyone gathered around. "Yep.  
Thanks to Jack." She hugged him and he blushed. Number 4 turned away.

They went to the treehouse to eat. "Looks like I'll have to stay here. Sorry 'bout that. "Don't worry. You can stay as long as you like. Number 2 can get it up and running in no time."

Everyone was talking away. Number 4 went up to Number 5. "Hey, Number 5" he whispered " I don't kno' 'bout you but that battle seemed too easy. " Oh relax Number 4. Your overreacting. Just enjoy the time 'cause that's what Numbuh 5's doing." She walked toward Number 1 and 2.

"Hmph. Whatever." He went to the couch to watch t.v. but stopped to over hear Jack and Kuki,

He peaked over the rim of the couch. " Ya know, Kuki. I was wonderin'." " Yesss?"

"Well, I think your great and all and... oh, I feel silly." Jack blushed.

"What is it?"

"Well I was hoping you would..."

He leaned closer to Kuki. Too close for Wally to stand.

Hoped you enjoyed it! Coming up: Wally finds out Jack's secret that will surely displease Kuki. And Wally. 


	3. Jack's Secret

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own KND!

Hey! Sorry it took so long to do this. I had sooo much stuff to do. Plus, I had a major brainfart(hehehe) Well, hope you enjoy!

-------------------

Jack leaned over to Kuki and chanted the rainbow monkey song. He whispered it to her in her ear and sang it out louder.

" Thank Heavens!" Thought Wally.

Kuki giggled at Jack. " Uhhh, Kuki. I got two tickets to the new Rainbow Monkeys on ice show. And I was sorta wonderin'... would you go with me?" He pulled out two flashy tickets with a blue rainbow monkey skating around on it.  
"Oooh" said Kuki she squealed. "These are extra extra superly hard to get. How did you get them?" Her eyes shined. " Well, let's just say I got my connections. So,  
want to go?" " Oh I really really want to. But, I promised Numbuh 2 I'd help him with something." " Yes!" Thought Wally. " Now she won't go with that creep." "Awww, don't worry Numbuh 3. Go with Jack and have some fun. " YIPPEE!" Kuki jumped in the air and ran to her room. Jack smiled. " See ya Cuz!" He went after Kuki.

Wally was furious. " Why dya let her go? Ya never let me go when I got something to do." " Well, it is hard to get those tickets. Plus, she ALWAYS came when I need help. YOU never do." Numbuh 2 walked away.

" Why so feisty anyways?" Numbuh 5 walked by him. " Does she owe you a quarter..." She snickered. "Ummm, yeah! As a matter of fact she does!" " Yeah.  
Whatever..." Her voice grew quieter as she walked out of Wally's sight.

--------------------------------------------------

The ice show was packed. Kuki and Jack got their refreshments. She got a super blueberry dazzle rainbow monkey popsicle and two chocolate snowflakes with a rainbow monkey face on it. Jack just got a white rush slushy. When they got to their seats the light dimmed. The show was about to start. A group of rainbow monkeys in a single line emerged out of nowhere as the theme song started to play.  
Everyone in the stadium sang along as they did all sorts of tricks and formations.  
Everyone. Well, except one blond Aussie who sat all the way in the back of the stadium staring at Jack with pure hatred.

-----------------------

" That was sooo cool! Thanks for the show Jack." " No problem Kuki.  
Anything for you." They returned to the treehouse just as the rest of the operatives were about to go to sleep. " How was the show?" asked Numbuh 2. " It was great.  
You should have seen it!" Numbuh 3 yawned " I better get to bed. Night everyone!" She waved as she skipped down the hallway. " Hey. Where's Wally?" Jack looked around. " Oh him. He went to go see a movie." " Are you sure?" Jack was stern. " Yeah I'm positive. Is there a problem?" " No. I was just curious...Hey I'm going to go to the candy store for a midnight snack. See ya later?" "Yeah" Numbuh 2 stretched " See ya later."

" I can't believe she went with that jerk. Why I oughta.. umm" Wally was mumbling to himself as he approached the treehouse. Right when he was about to open the door, he saw Jack running down the street. " What is he up to now?" Being very curious, Wally followed him. After several minutes of running ,  
stopping, panting, and sweating he saw where Jack's destination was. It was the DCFDTL's mansion. Wally was surprised. " What business does Jack have here?" He jumped through one of the windows and followed Jack's shadow down the twisting passageways. When Jack entered a room, Wally approached the corner cautiously and peeked his head around it.

" Welcome back, Jack." The DCFDTL's monotone echoed. " Is phase one completed?" " As scheduled." " Good. When shall phase two take place?" " As soon as I can get that stupid girl to take me to the moon place. She's as dull as a rock." Wally grew angry. " Will that be soon?" The DCFDTL grew testy. " Don't worry mates. I got everything under control. Tomorrow, Phase two should take place. The moon... uhhh..thing IS where they do decommissioning right?" " Yes.  
Ohh and Jack. We got another thing to ask you. WHY are you only trying to decommission Numbuh 3!" " Because" He clenched his fists. " I want this to hurt Wally more than anyone else. I think she is his weakness." " Very well, but we WILL have at least one operative in our control right?" " Of course. I could care less of what you do to her." " Good. Now get some rest we got a long day a head of us."

The DCFDTL did their evil laugh. Wally couldn't move. " They wouldn't.  
I got to tell Numbuh 3! I got to help...Kuki." -  
Well, I hope you likey! Please review and I'll try to get these chapters comin'! 


	4. I need Advice!

I know this really isn't a Chapter but I need some help(advice really)

I was just wondering... Do you guys think my chapters should be longer... Or should I just go with my own flow. I agree they are somewhat short, however I don't want to give up alot in ONE chapter. Anyways please do the "review" and tell me what you think. Oh and if it takes awhile for the REAL fourth ch.  
to come, SORRY! I will do my best to entertain you.

The reason I wrote this is that I got some complaints that the chapters are TOO short. PLEASE tell me what you think!

-Always,  
Numbuh3Fan 


	5. Phase two begins

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own KND!

I FINALLY got this in!(Victory Dance) Anywho, sorry it took forever,  
but now it is here! 

Wally rushed back to the treehouse and tried to warn the others.

" I'm telling you, Jack is planning on something with Kuki at the moon base!" Numbuh 4 was panting hard. " Ummmm, Numbuh 4. Are you sure that that isn't just a date?" Numbuh 2 looked at Wally. " I'm serious Numbuh 2! I don't think it's a...a date. Jack is trying to hurt her! I saw him with the DCFDTL for pete's sake! Why don't you believe me?" " Well, you never really liked Jack in the first place, so maybe your just jealous of him. It doesn't matter now anyways. it's 3:00 in the morning! Just go get some sleep and I'm sure everything will be fine later." Numbuh 2 walked away before Wally could speak. 

Later that morning,Wally went to go talk to Kuki as she was getting breakfast. " Hey Numbuh 4! Want some Rainbow Monkey cereal? It's the special edition marshmallow kind!" " Uh, no thanks. Kuki, I need to tell you something"  
She looked at him. " If Jack..uh.. asks you to take him to the moon base, you have to say no." "Huh?" " It's a long story. Just Promise you'll say no." " Well, only if you'll eat some of this DELICIOUS cereal with me." "Deal!" 

As Kuki and Wally ate, the rest of the team joined in, except for Numbuh 1.  
However, later after breakfast, he barged in. " Good morning team! I got some urgent news. We just received orders to report to the moon base this afternoon. We got some issues on our hands and it seems that everyone has to report there"  
Wally felt as if was going to gag. "Cool!" Jack walked in. "Can I come?" "NO"  
Wally pointed at him. " Dude! What's the matter?" " I bet your the cause of everything, aren't ya?" Jack looked at him blankly. " What the heck are you talking about?" " Yeah Numbuh 4. Jack is clean.I checked his records and even requested him to be part of the KND. That's why I was about to ask if you would like to come with us." Numbuh 1 turned to Jack. "Maybe after the meeting, you can get an inspection from the others. What do you say?" Jack grinned. " I would love to."

I can't believe this is happening... 

A few hours later the KND,and Jack,arrived at the Moon base. They reported to the main hall just like the rest of the KND operatives from different points of the world. " So, what's this meeting about anyways Numbuh 1"  
Numbuh 5 looked at him. " I'm not sure. I think I overheard someone saying something about The DCFDTL..." " See Numbuh 2,I told ya...hmmmph!" Numbuh2 turned around but just shrugged. 

Wally felt dizzy and when he opened his eyes it was dark. His chest felt tight as well as his hands. All of a sudden, a light appeared above his head. He saw that he was tied up in a chair and he was in a closet. 

" What the crud!" He fidgeted around but he couldn't budge. " Oh little cuz, will ya ever learn..." Wally looked up and saw Jack grinning in his face. " I knew it"  
"And I applaud you. I never thought that anyone would be able to figure me out,  
especially you." " Why are you doing this Jack? I no I may not like ya, but were still family. I know , or at least I didn't think,that you're bad." "Well, my actions are all because of you! Soon, your precious friend will be taken away from your life and your heart..." " Wait! I don't love..." " Just like what you did to me!" " What do you mean" " Don't act like you don't know!"

Jack turned around, his back towards Wally. " You took away my true love!  
My ... My Shelby!" Jack bursted into tears. "Shelby? Who the heck is Shel... Oh,  
crud!" " And now my friend, I will do the same for you. Soon, Kuki will forget you and you will never see her again!

Jack laughed and slammed the door as he walked out. " This is all my fault..." Wally looked down at the tear that fell from his face. 

Well, that's all I got. Hope you find this somewhat good, but no matter what,  
PLEASE review! Hopefully, the next chapter will come in sooner than this one did! 


End file.
